


warm on a cold, cold night

by candypoppin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Image, Eating Disorders, F/F, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypoppin/pseuds/candypoppin
Summary: Momo’s life is pretty normal. She manages her sister’s dance crew, chats with her friends on the Internet, and watches dramas when she can’t sleep. Which is pretty often.Enter Minatozaki Sana, who seems to have made it her entire life’s mission to coax Momo out of her (extremely comfortable) shell.There’s no way this can end well.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	warm on a cold, cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this exists now. Sorry guys.

The doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” Momo grunted, under her breath, and rose to her feet with some difficulty. She wasn’t sure what the time was, since she hadn’t opened her curtains since last year, but it was probably way too early for the guy outside her door to be up and about.

“Hi, here’s the meal you ordered -”

Momo shoved a wad of bills into his hand and waited impatiently as he counted out the change. Her tired eyes scanned the sky behind him; it was late. Or was it early? Maybe it was past midnight. That would make it early, wouldn’t it? Yeah, probably. She scratched her ear, fiddled with the paper bag in her hands. This guy was taking awfully long, wasn’t he? Was he looking at her? Was he staring? He was, wasn’t he.

Momo shifted more of her body behind the door. There was a faint ringing in her ears. He  _ was  _ looking at her, wasn’t he. He was  _ looking _ at her, and when he was done counting out the change he’d take his motorbike back to the McDonald’s down the road and tell all his friends about the  _ pig _ who hadn’t even had the courtesy to give him exact change -

“There you go. Thanks, ma’am!”

Momo managed a shaky smile and slammed the door shut.

The bag was set carefully beside her half-finished plate of jokbal. With a grunt, she dumped the change in her wallet and flung it at her bed. Plopping down on her easy chair, she worried at a dry patch on her lip and reached for her can of soju. She’d almost hit the part where Jang Man-wol’s backstory was going to be revealed -

And there was an email for her. Momo sighed, set the can of soju back down, and clicked on the notification.

Oh, good.

She typed out a quick reply, sent it, and got back to  _ Hotel Del Luna _ . She’d barely finished her jokbal when another email landed in her inbox.

Momo had multiple emails. This one was for business enquiries. Technically, Hana was supposed to be the one answering them, but Momo had plenty of time on her hands, so the job had fallen to her. And it wasn’t like she minded.

This one said:  _ I understand, but it would be great if we could meet up in person.  _ There was a date, a time, and a location. Momo clicked on that last link and recoiled at the sheer opulence of the place.

**_Momo:_ ** _ hey hana can u meet this girl  _ [IMG]

**_Hana:_ ** _ no can do i hv lessons that day. can't cancel. _

**_Hana:_ ** _ and this girl’s parents are paying a lot of $$ for me so. yeah _

**_Momo:_ ** _ ok _

**_Hana:_ ** _ sorry _

**_Momo:_ ** _ its ok i’ll do it _

Momo sent another email. This one seemed to meet with more success - the venue was tweaked in favour of a hole-in-the-wall place that was a bit closer to her apartment - and so she pulled up the Google Calendar she and Hana shared and tried to angle “Ms. Minatozaki” over to a day on which her older sister would be free… but no dice.

_ It’s a date! :) _

Momo squinted at the emoticon. Now, what the  _ fuck _ was that supposed to mean?

Grimacing, she removed her spectacles and rose to her feet. Knees creaking, she circumnavigated her apartment a few times, running her greasy fingers through her hair, and then made a trip to her desk for a burger or two to fortify herself. Once those were safely stowed in her stomach, she reached for a fistful of fries. Then another. Then another.

Once the panic had subsided, she plopped back down on her chair and cracked open another can of soju.

How was she going to do this? The cafe “Ms. Minatozaki” had picked was a few stations away from her apartment; Hana’s studio was only five minutes away, and even that was barely manageable. (Okay, maybe not “barely manageable”, but still.)

Okay. One thing at a time. One thing at a time. She’d just - she’d just book a cab. Taxis were expensive, but she could afford to pamper herself this once. It wouldn’t be that bad, would it? She’d just have to leave the house. It wasn’t like she didn’t leave her apartment at all. Once or twice a week - that was fine, wasn’t it? She had a routine. She was happy with her routine.

Momo toted up the cost of a hypothetical taxi ride and nodded to herself.  _ Okay. That’s that settled. _

_ What am I going to wear? _

Hana did all the face-to-face stuff - Momo just exchanged emails with interested parties and separated the wheat from the chaff. She’d never really had to wear something nice - for an actual meeting, that is - and all her nicer clothes dated back to community college. That had been… way too many kilograms ago.

Oh, well. Online shopping to the rescue!

Momo winced, groped blindly for the waistband of her sweats, and pulled it outwards with a groan. It clearly didn’t fit all that well, if the sound of shrieking fabric was any indication, so she’d have to buy something… oh, something two sizes up should do. One hoodie… one pair of leggings… and done.

Now all she needed to do was wait. Wait, and try not to panic.

Easy.


End file.
